


after hours, quiet whispers

by frosmxths



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paranormal Investigators, Catboys, Dogboys, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, catboy! seoho & dogboy!geonhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/frosmxths
Summary: His tail curls and swishes behind him slowly—curious—curls and uncurls as Seoho’s ears jump and twitch with every little thing he gets his hands on.Cute—Geonhak throws that thought to the back of his mind.3am, Geonhak and Seoho pack up after another day of ghost hunting— turn to late night walks to the beach, turn to whispers of love lost to the sea.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	after hours, quiet whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suheafoams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/gifts).



> food for the feral cat :3c

There is an unmeasurable amount of life and people choices that have led Geonhak to where he is—sitting inside an old abandoned house together with his biggest annoyance in life (or, as Dongju liked to put it whenever Geonhak was stuck together with the cute demon cat, his unfortunate _crush—_ Lee Seoho), and holding a plethora of ghost-hunting devices (infrared cameras, movement sensors, EVP devices… even an accursed spirit box that made Seoho laugh in a high-pitched squeak and made Geonhak want to hide inside a box and under a table to escape the noise) he had never actually expected to even _see—_ much less have to hold and use on the regular.

(The choices had started with Keonhee—the golden retriever a year younger than Geonhak, with the pretty yellow ears and ever-expressive tail—and his never-ending fear of _everything_.

He had shown up at Geonhak's house one fine morning, eyes teary and absolutely _terrified_ , and Youngjo—ever the angel of a roommate and person he is—had let him in, given him something warm to drink and asked him what was wrong.

“There’s a ghost in my room” said as he clutched the cup closely. Youngjo’s head had tilted to the side curiously, ears flattening against messy curly of hair and eyes full of fond worry.

Geonhak had only blinked at him from the kitchenette, still half asleep, and not really understanding _why_ Keonhee thought this was important enough to show up at six in the fucking morning—

“A ghost?” Youngjo’s ears, still pointing downwards and looking concerned, twitched slightly— tail flicking in the tell-tale sign of curiosity underneath his worry.

Keonhee had nodded, looked up at Youngjo with wide eyes. “Standing at the foot of my bed—” His voice broke, Youngjo softly pushed the cup closer so he’d drink a little bit more and calm down.

Geonhak had just shrugged Keonhee’s story off— decided to focus on making breakfast for _three_ because of the impromptu guest and moved on with his life while Youngjo soothed the other’s worries.

That had been his first bad choice—and the start of a fucking avalanche—one that led to Dongju and Hwanwoong _and Seoho_ dragging everyone in their little friend group along into what they decided to call _the gay little ghostbusters_.

Geonhak had, against his will, been appointed as the main ghost hunter—together with Seoho, because the youngest demon duo had decided that they were the best pair _and_ the only ones that could defend themselves if anything were to happen—

Not wrong, no, but still.)

Geonhak doesn’t believe in ghosts—he can swear on that—he never has, never will—even if Seoho loves to tease him and even if he gets _maybe_ a little too tense whenever he has to go ghost-hunting (or whatever their little group decided to call it)— had to stay in some abandoned building until early hours of the morning with canned food and uncomfortable sleeping bags and fucking _Seoho—_

Geonhak doesn’t believe in ghosts— it’s just that _anyone_ would get scared if they were thrown headfirst into ghost-hunting in some abandoned building, in the dead of the night, with creaky _creaky_ floorboards and _way_ too many shadows that crawled over the walls despite there being nothing _there_ and _way_ too many noises over the creaking and the steps _and_ —

It was completely natural, in his very humble opinion, to get more than just a little tense—to feel his tail hiding between his leg (despite his best efforts), to feel his ears tense up at every little noise and movement, to sniff at corners trying to figure out if there was something beyond those _damn_ shadows and—

“Puppy?” Seoho’s voice, lilted with laughter and sharp in the darkness, breaks him out of thinking—brings him back to reality and to the fact that he’s supposed to be shoving all these damn pieces of equipment into bags so they can _leave—_

Today’s ghost hunting session had been only the two of them—Dongju looking even _more_ scheming than usual when he dropped them off with an extra voice recorder and little cameras—and at a little house on the beach.

As to why or how it was haunted, well, none of them was really sure—whoever sent in the request to investigate had only said they heard voices at night, heard steps when there should be none and once a cup flew out of the kitchen and into the living room—they also offhandedly mentioned some rituals or whatnot, but Geonhak couldn’t be bothered to remember ( _not_ because he was scared, no, even if Seoho insisted it was so).

Geonhak takes the batteries and memory card out of the camera—puts them inside their little plastic containers at the same time he lets out a huff of reply. Seoho laughs, mumbles something about Geonhak being _grumpy_ (he hadn’t _slept_ —he has a right to be grumpy) and continues to cheerfully put away the sleeping bangs— then, once he’s done, walks around the little room while he waits—hands curious and delicate as he runs them over whatever it is he finds the shelves and worn out windowsills.

His tail curls and swishes behind him slowly—curious—curls and uncurls as Seoho’s ears jump and twitch with every little thing he gets his hands on.

 _Cute_ —he throws that thought to the back of his mind.

“You’re not even a _little_ tense?” Geonhak speaks as throws the bag strap over his shoulder. Seoho turns away from an old rocking chair and looks at him with wide yellow-green cat eyes—pupils dilated and looking nothing short of adorable.

Seoho gives him a little smile—one of his fangs peeking out, head tilted to the side and fluffy black ears twitching in Geonhak’s direction. “No?” He straightens up, walks towards Geonhak with light steps. “Why would I be?”

He stops next to Geonhak, hands in his pockets and ears pointing towards the window—where there’s a light tap and a gust of wind from cracked glass. Geonhak scrunches his nose, steals a quick glance at the window—looks back at Seoho with his tail tensed up against his leg.

“The window’s creaking?” Geonhak starts walking towards the door, then, steps a little heavier and ears alert as the floor creaks beneath them. Seoho follows behind him, steps quiet _quiet_ and a smile on his face.

“What about it?” He walks forward—light steps that leave him standing between Geonhak and the door, one hand behind him and on the doorknob. Geonhak cocks an eyebrow at him, tilts his head to the side.

“We even felt movement here, hyung.” Seoho’s ears jump with his little breath of laughter even as he nods, eyes amused. Geonhak frowns, brings a hand up to push his bangs back. “What if you got possessed” He pauses, gives Seoho a look that he hopes looks serious. “No fear?”

“Nah” Seoho shrugs, turns the doorknob behind him and spins—his tail flicks behind him, stays up behind him as he walks. Geonhak follows, eyes watching the way Seoho’s tail curls a little bit from time to time, tip of it close to tickling Geonhak’s arm at times—Seoho’s tail is _really_ fluffy, more than Geonhak’s own, black fur well-groomed and looking soft to the touch— Geonhak hates how much he likes seeing it coil on air and jump with Seoho’s feelings.

“Besides,” Seoho speaks up again when they’re by the house’s entrance, an old wooden door with loud hinges that made it hard to open without feeling like they’re gonna snap. “even if something _tried_ ” Seoho pushes the door open with his shoulder, quiet grunt from his lips as he stumbles out into sand—dusts off his shorts and legs before he gives Geonhak a grin. “I’m pretty sure I’m ghost proof, baby”

Geonhak huffs out a breath—tail wagging _just_ a little bit in amusement even as he pushes past Seoho in fake annoyance. Seoho only laughs behind him, quickly settles back on stable footing after Geonhak’s push—follows behind, purposefully kicking sand up as he goes.

It’s early in the morning already—watch on Seoho’s wrist flickering little numbers that tell it’s 3am—and it’s pitch black outside, not a single light illuminating the beach as they walk.

Geonhak’s thankful they both have good night vision—if not, they’d really be doomed—a phone flashlight wouldn’t save them from the void of _nothing_ that was a beach at night.

At some point, Seoho gets in front of Geonhak again, tail lowered to playfully brush against sand. The breeze from the sea is cold, pushes Seoho’s black and white tufts of hair in every which direction, messing it up further.

“Wonder why Dongju said they can’t pick us up today” Seoho’s voice is a mumble when he stops walking, turns to look at Geonhak with kind eyes.

Geonhak shrugs, and Seoho lets out a little giggle before shrugging as well.

“Wanna walk around before we go home?” Seoho’s turned to look towards the sea now, ears titled a little backwards in what Geonhak knows is a little embarrassment, tail curling just a little against his leg. Geonhak snorts—inhales sea salt before he lets out a _sure._

Seoho’s ears perk up—Geonhak pretends it doesn’t make him happy to see him comfortable, simply follows his pace as he walks and hums along to a song Geonhak can’t remember the title of.

They end up walking closer to the sea—close enough that the sand is drying out from particularly strong tides that seemed to have hit earlier in the day. Seoho’s shoes leave almost imperceptible imprints on the sand, and Geonhak finds himself once again interested by how weightless Seoho seems to carry himself—presence almost fleeting if it weren’t for his usually loud voice.

“Geonhakkie” Geonhak’s ears twitch towards Seoho’s voice, and he looks at him with wide eyes in question. Seoho gives him a smile—a little mischievous and a little beautiful—pints a finger behind himself. “Wanna go into the water?”

Geonhak snorts. “We’re at, like” He takes out his phone, checks quickly. “16 degrees.” Seoho only blinks at him—seemingly not understanding why that would ever be a problem. Geonhak frowns. “We don’t have a change of clothes” Seoho only keeps looking at him—stupid cat eyes piercing and bright. “We’re carrying stuff—we’re gonna get sick”

“Eh” Seoho gives a half-hearted shrug, then laughs a little— wide and seemingly amused. “I don’t see the problem with any of that” His tail comes up—curls a little around Seoho’s forearm before letting go. “Besides, you’re basically a heater, it’s fine”

“No” Seoho whines exaggeratedly, ears flattening against soft hair. Geonhak does his best to stop himself from smiling—it doesn’t work. “Go on your own”

“Catch, then” And then Seoho’s throwing the bag he’s carrying at Geonhak—Geonhak catches it with a yell, and Seoho laughs. 

“What the hell—” Seoho shushes him loudly, leans down to untie his shoelaces— throws his socks and shoes at Geonhak as well. Geonhak scowls, Seoho only laughs a little louder before running away from any retribution—

And then he’s over wet sand—where the water reaches when the waves are a little bit strong, body bent just a slightly as he intently watches the water move with twitches of his ears and slow flicks of his tail—

He looks like he’s about to _attack_ the water, somehow—it makes Geonhak laugh, tail hitting against the sand where he’s sitting down.

The water comes up—and then he hears a little yell, then a laugh as Seoho tries to catch the ends of the water as moves away with the tide—

The sky’s cloudy— stars here and there that reflect off the water making everything look just a little dreamy, just a little beautiful—the little light from nowhere hitting Seoho’s hair as it fluffs up in the air—a little puffed up from the cold and the sound of water—

It’s cute—Geonhak sighs, smile on his face as he watches Seoho turn around and head back, hands back in his pockets and smiling.

“Let’s go home now?” Seoho drops down on the sand, cleans up as best as he can and puts his shoes back on.

“Not yet” Geonhak frowns, tail static behind him and ears to the side. Seoho finishes tying up his shoelaces, lets his hands fall on the sand. “Let’s keep walking a while”

And then he pushes himself back up—stretches a hand for Geonhak to take. “We can walk home” and then he’s up, Seoho’s strength taking him to his feet and then a little forward. Seoho laughs—like always—lets go of Geonhak’s hand.

“Aren’t dogs supposed to be playful” Seoho sighs—fake annoyance—cleans his hands on his jacket and sticks his tongue out a second. “Boring”

Geonhak tries a glare. “We’ve been up all night”

“And?” Geonhak gives him an eyeroll—starts walking. Seoho follows.

“I’m tired” Seoho laughs—something stuck at the back of his throat as he catches up, walks next to Geonhak.

“It’s not that late” teasing—Geonhak only shoves at him with no strength. Seoho shoves back, feet quick—he makes Geonhak trip, lets out something that’s almost a cackle when he stumbles—Geonhak scowls at him, all bark and no bite, tries to reach for his arm to just push him to the ground—

But then Seoho’s running and _god—_ everything he’s carrying is _heavy_ and he’s so _tired_ —but he chases anyway, tries to pretend he’s not enjoying himself and _maybe_ damaging a little of the equipment (in any case, it’s not _their_ fault—they were left to go home on their own, the others must face the consequences) when he manages to take hold of Seoho’s arm and throws him to the floor.

Seoho yells—something that melts into a laugh when he falls on his back, curls on his side with little snickers and messy messy hair.

And Geonhak can’t help laughing, too, hidden behind his hand as he looks away from Seoho—loses his eyes somewhere in the water together with thoughts thoughts _thoughts—_

“Geonhakkie” Seoho drags out the last vocal—still thrown on the floor, hand reaching out to grab Geonhak’s leg. “Pull me up”

Geonhak brings his eyes back—looks at Seoho for a second and grins. “No”

Seoho pouts, digs his nails into Geonhak’s legs hard enough he feels it even through his pants and god _damn_ Seoho and his stupidly long cat claws—Geonhak sighs, leans down to get Seoho up—

Except, Seoho takes his arm and _pulls—_ brings Geonhak down to the sand with a yell and a painful hit—Seoho starts laughing again, sits up and looks at Geonhak with pure _mischief_. Geonhak scowls at him—Seoho only licks at the back of his hand a little before he replies with _payback_.

Demon.

Geonhak sits up, shakes his head to get sand off—tail pushing sand up into the air behind him because of _course_ the traitorous thing is _wagging._

Seoho only gives him a grin, then turns to look at the sea, legs crossed and hands on the sand behind him—his ears twitch, here and there, flatten and rise in a whirlwind of emotions Geonhak wishes he could understand—

And then Seoho’s tail brushes against Geonhak’s arm for _just_ a second—

“I think I love you” said in a breath—whispered and almost lost to the sound of waves and the distant distant noise of the city.

But Geonhak hears it—ears up and alert and a little shaky and—

Seoho smiles at nothing, stretches his legs to get up with a whispered and cheerful _let’s go home now, yeah?_ —

Geonhak swallows—reaches out out out—

He pulls Seoho back down, watches the way his ears twitch and seem to want to hide in black and white and pretty locks of hair—the way Seoho’s tail has dropped to the sand and—

“Stay?” Geonhak’s ears drop a little, too, tail unmoving against sand and hands stupidly sweaty and _shaking—_ his voice almost breaks, seems lost a second before it comes back in a quiet _quiet_ whisper—

“I love you too, I think” And he avoids eye contact, lets go of Seoho’s jacket to look at nothing and shrug—

And it feels like the world just _stops—_ a second of breathing, of waves against each other and against sand, of the colour of the night and bright bright stars overhead—

And then, Seoho laughs—a bright and sharp chime that’s a little melody in Geonhak’s ears—

“Why’re you—” Geonhak doesn’t finish the sentence, lets his lips stay parted when Seoho turns to face him, face all bright and pretty and stupid kitty fangs out in a smile that turns his eyes into little moons that belong _here_ —belong to the night and all its beauty.

Geonhak gives him a smile, too—awkward and a little nervous—tail hitting the sand with soft noises— and then Seoho’s tail curls around his arm— and there’s quick quick movement—

And Seoho kisses right at the side of his jaw—fangs hitting softly against his skin—pulls away with a hand stretched out.

Geonhak, of course, takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths)


End file.
